deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Spice Girls
The''' Spice Girls''' were a female British pop group that gained worldwide success. The group released their first single back in 1996. The group consisted of Geri Halliwell (aka Ginger Spice), Victoria Beckham '''(née Adams, aka '''Posh Spice), Melanie Chisholm (aka Sporty Spice), Emma Bunton (aka Baby Spice) and Melanie Brown (aka Scary Spice). Role on Deathmatch The Spice Girls appeared in the full-length pilot episode, which aired during the 1998 Superbowl in the USA, as one of the two combatants in the episode's main event. Their opponents were the Hanson brothers, as the two battled for the Deathmatch title of 'Most Annoying Band in the World'. During the fight, the girls broke off to fight against one of the three brothers, leaving Ginger Spice (Geri) to fight with Taylor, while Sporty (Mel C) and Posh (Victoria) dealt with Isaac, and Baby (Emma) and Scary (Mel B) with little Zac. Despite having the five-on-three advantage, most of the damage inflicted to the girls was directed at Baby (Emma), who was ultimately torn in half by Isaac and Taylor, however she still remained conscious despite it. The fight was interrupted, however, when Marilyn Manson cut loose the lighting fixture from above the ring, crushing both Hanson and the Spice Girls; all were killed almost instantly. Fan Theory While it appears to be the case, yet fans had pointed out the girls winning by default on the grounds one of them didn't appear to be injured as much, even moving her arm. Since there wasn't about all have to live or die to count, one can win for their team if they lived... even if it was a brief while longer. This had to exploited in later episodes by KISS and TLC. As a result could've been a win for the Spice Girls by default, even if for a brief moment as she was the last to pass out from her injuries. Given how much, it was likely she survived, which could explain later episodes. Outside of the Show The Spice Girls enjoyed worldwide success from their career, spanning from 1994 up until 1998, when Halliwell decided to leave the group and began a solo career. The four remaining girls continued together up until 2001, when the girls parted ways to embark on their own careers. All girls started off with solo singing careers, but ultimately began careers in other forms. *Emma Bunton currently hosts a radio show within the United Kingdom, called Heart 106.2, although prior to this she has also guest-starred in a number of British television shows. Bunton has also appeared in two Bollywood films. *Melanie Chisholm mostly enjoyed success as a solo artist, although during this time had guest appearances on British television shows, as well as US series Beverly Hills, 90210. Chisholm also starried in the London west-end version of Blood Brothers as Mrs Johnstone, for which she was nominated for Best Actress in a Musical at the Laurence Olivier awards in 2010. *Victoria Adams married football (soccer) star David Beckham. While she endured the least success in her solo career, Beckham went on to write books and model, allowing her to become better recognised as a fashion icon. On top of this, Beckham has guest appeared on television shows such as Ugly Betty and American Idol. *Geri Halliwell, who had the most success in her solo career, went on to publish six short-stories for children, titled Ugenia Lavender. Halliwell has also guest-starred on the US sitcom Sex and the City. *Melanie Brown experienced moderate success with her solo career. She has since appeared on US show Dancing with the Stars, finishing in second place during the final episode of the show's fifth season. She is currently a judge on America's Got Talent, joining the series in its' eight season. The girls reunited one last time for a special global reunion tour, where they performed sold-out gigs in Canada, the USA, the UK, Germany and Spain, though tour dates were cancelled in China, Argentina, Australia and South Africa at a later date. After also releasing a charity single in the UK, as well as featuring in commercials in the UK for local supermarket chain Tesco, the Spice Girls again went their separate ways. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Singers Category:Music groups Category:Real life characters Category:Actresses